Fanfic:True Monsters: Old Sands and Fiery Skies
Trainee Sonoel I was sitting at one of the tables in the "city" in my Diablos+ armor and had my Diablos Horn Sword. I had been appointed today to train a new hopeful member. It has been a while since I have hunted with anyone ever since the incident. As I took a swig of my Master-Cola I heard the footsteps of someone. As I turned around I saw the new recruit, He had a Rathian+ gunner armor and was carrying a LagiaVolt Heavybowgun. "About time you got here what took you so long." "Sorry I couldn't get a ride." "Well at least you made it here. So what's your name?" "Hehe, The names Marneau what's yours?" "The names Sonoel." "Wait you mean Sonoel the Dual Demon!" "Interesting you actually have heard of me." "Yeah I have a little brother who knows all about the True Monsters and you're his favourite." "Huh no kidding, well glad to know I have a fan. So what monster are you applying for?" "Oh yeah I'm applying for Rathalos so how does this work?" "Well then if that's what you're applying for then wait here a sec, K?" "Sure" I got up and went to the counter and looked for some rathalos quests. I walked up to Cynthia the Young High-Rank Quest Guild receptionist. "Hey Cynthia you have any Rathalos quests nearby." "Sorry Sonoel you know Rathalos don't get that close to the dessert. Your Diablos Scare them off." "Yeah I know just double checking, how bout one in the Desserted Ilses?" "Sure here you go Sonoel. So that's the new guy?" "Yeah that's him." "He looks like he's from the Volcanic region." "Possibly. Why? Do you have a thing for guys from the volcanic region?" "N-no I was just curious." "Don't worry I'm just pulling your leg, well see ya later." "See you Sonoel." I walked back and finished my Master-Cola. "Well Marneau you ready to hunt this Rathalos." "What just the two of us?" "Is that a problem? If it is then you might not be ready then." "No I can handle it I guess." "All right let's get this done." "Hey Sonoel who's that girl at the reception desk." "Sorry their she's outta your league Marneau." "So were are we going to?" "Desserted Island, were using an airship you better not get sick." We finally arrived at the Island and we decided to head near the peak of the mountain. "So Marneau how many Rathalos have you hunted?" "This should be my 50th." "Well seems you have experience, so this shouldn't take long I gue!" Marneau shoved his hand out in front of me to signal me to be quiet. He then pointed towards a peak and there was the Rathalos Preening it's wings. It was time to begin this hunt. I pulled out a hunting horn as Marneau loaded his Bowgun. I blew into the horn and the Rathalos looked at us and let loose a loud roar thankfully we were far away so we weren't affected by it is dived down at me first and I pulled out my Greatsword and blocked the attack. Marneau shouted out "I'm gonna paralyze it, Try to keep out of the way and attack the tail!" I quickly responded"Roger" He quickly started pelting the Rathalos with the Paralyzing shots and caught it`s attention.The Rathalos charged right at him and he didn`t budge so I knew he had a shield on his Bowgun, so I quicklyran after so I could get a good hit on the Rathalos`s tail. The rathalos hit Marneau`s shield and he was pushed a few feet back and then he continued to hit the Los with his shots. I brought down my Greatsword down onto the Rathalos`s tail and made a large gash and the Rathalos was just about to let loose a roar when Marneau finally paralyzed the Los. As he went int siege mode I continued to attack the Rathalos`s tail. Marneau was shooting a barrage of thunder shots that were quickly breaking it`s wings, I was almost done cutting the tail when it`snapped out of the paralysis and quickly flew up into the air. It was gpoing to shoot fire balls at us but before it could marneau shot it`s left wing with some Crag shots that made it flinch and it fell down onto the ground. "Nice shot Marneau."I said with a slight grin on my face. "Thanks" He said with a big grin on his face. I quickly ran to the tail to land the final blow that cut it off. The Rathalos leaped forward as it lost it's tail and It looked straight at me with rage blazing in its eyes and charged straight at me at full speed, I quickly blocked the attack and didn't budge as the Los was clawing at the ground trying to shove me down and through my helm I stared right back at it and said "Nice move. Here's mine." I spun around to its right side and I uppercut it's wing breaking the wing spikes and quickly unleashed another uppercut using my left hand and tore into its wing. The Rathalos reeled in pain. Marneau was in shock he had never seen that attack from a greatsword user. He exclaimed "Wow." He quickly then started to shoot more Thunder shots in siege mode. Rathalos turned around to face the gunner and I noticed he wasn't shooting anymore. The Los started and his guns barrel began to glow and just before the los hit him a giant large blast of thunder element hit the los in its head and his head plates broke and it fell over reeling in pain. I quickly ran over to the head and did an unsheathing bash which Knocked the Rathlos out. And Marneau and I finished the poor Rathalos. "That didn't take too long did it Sonoel?" "Probably fastest rathalos hunt I've done in a while." "Hey what was that move you did with your greatsword, I've never seen someone completly stop a Rathalos dead in it's tracks before, and that double uppercut?" "Well the True Monsters aren't called that just for show. All of us usually create moves that resemble attacks of the monster we represent. I've trained myself to be able to do a double uppercut like Diablos and I trained to block almost any attack withpout budging. Same with you what was that elemental blast?" "It's a technique were you load up a full clip then charge it and release all the bullets in one blast." "Well I guess your in the clan." "Really!" "Yeah you'll have to write some paperwork and inform the guild of your technique, So welcome to the clan Marneau." "Thanks also could you tell me what this Red Jewel is I carved it from the rathlos's tail, I can't tell what it is?" 'It looks like a Ruby." "Really! A ruby nice!" "You going to make Rathalos Armor when we get back?" "Yeah, so am I always going to hunt with you?" "That depends if we get put into the same Squad." "Oh so we might not be in the same squad. Hey who is in your squad." "Don't know I've been on leave for a while." We sat in silence until the Airship came and brought us and the mangled Rathlos back to the guild headquarters where we were given our rewards. I said goodbye to Marneau as I left for my guild house. He seemed to be heading to the True Monsters HQ to fill in his paperwork. As soon as I reached my house I went straight to bed. Old Memories Sonoel As I laid in my bed the haunting memories of my youth returned. The hunt with my fiance Shandra as we hunted a rogue Diablos who was wreaking havoc near the Loc Lac Guild outpost. We chased had chased it out into the open desert where most hunters don't traverse. We had wounded the Diablos allot and it seemed that the Diablos was trying to escape from us and we weren't about to give up. Unfortunately for the Diablos and us we had traversed into that monsters territory. Without a single warning sign this behemoth lunged out of the sand and nearly tore the diablos in half. Shandra and myself were stunned to see this monstosity in front of us and as if my instincts told me to run like hell i began to run from it. Shandra was stunned at the sight of it for a couple seconds before she began to run as well. Unfortunately the monster decided to attack us as well for going on its territory and what happened next was a blur to me. All I know is after that Shandra was never able to hunt again do to her left leg being torn off by that monster. Ever since then I have always stayed in the official guild hunting grounds. After awhile I finally got back to sleep. Marneau's first day Marneau Today is my first day in the True Monsters "Clan" if you want to call it a clan. I had finally finished all my paperwork and had some free time to look around the main halls of the True Monsters headquarters. Myself being from a small volcanic mining village I had not met very many hunters and have only fought so many monsters. Some of the armours looked frightening as is and I could only imagine that the monsters were twice as threatening. As i walked through the halls i noticed many hunters were in groups of three to four and thought of what Sonoel had said about him being on leave. I began to imagine who his partners were and if they were as strong as he was. It boggled my mind that he was able to stop a charging rathalos in its tracks. I looked at my Bowgun and thought of trading it in for a nice Rathalos light bowgun. I headed over to the smiths shop to have a bowgun crafted. Afterwards I went to a shop within the halls that had a sign that said specialized ammo shop. The shop owner politely yet cheerfully said "G'morning to you there." "Good morning, could i ask you a question?" "Let me guess, you're wondering what my specialized ammo is?" "Yes I am actually." "Well I sell the types of ammo many people usually have to craft themselves and I sell True monster regulation ammo as well." "What do you mean by True Monster regulation ammo?" "Well many of the gunners around here have a tendancy to create there own unique ammo types that they make specifically for certain bowguns" "Really? Hunters make specialized ammos. Are there any that work with my bowgun?" "Of course! We have these beauties right here that we like to call the Rathalos Claw strike, They are packed withtwo rathian spikes and five Green Nargacuga tail spikes." "Man those sound deadly, I think i'll come back when I have more money to spend on these high class bullets. Thanks anyways." As I walked away I bagan to ponder all the different types of ammos that people might have made. I was excited to begin my hunting journey and began to wonder who I would be able to get to join me on hunts. Category:Fan Fiction